The Heroic Panda Girl
by FastyKun
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up in a dangerous place, and diverts a dangerous situation on her own. (Oneshot)


_**SUPER A/N: a very old story I wrote, not even bothering to read it. I hope you guys think it's good.**_

 _A/N: Hello all, this is a oneshot story based off the song Panda Hero. I purposely did not follow the design of Gumi from the song as much as I should have, and I didn't attempt to interpret the lyrics. This is the story that popped into my head, this is what I wrote. This is not a songfic. Please read and review!_

In a rundown area of Detroit, a robbery was taking place inside of a Dunkin Donuts.  
"Give me all your money! Or I'll use my little sweetheart to my advantage!" yelled a robber dressed mockingly in a bright yellow that contrasted the dusty store, as he knew that he wouldn't be caught in the act by any authorities. His "sweetheart" was not a human; it was an AK-47, likely brand new from the shiny exterior.  
The man himself was not the stereotypical poor robber; he had slick, long brown hair tied into a rough ponytail. He had a clean shaven face, and his front teeth were solid gold.

The man behind the register and customers' appearances paled in comparison. They all had a look to them that told of rough times, and that this sort of thing had happened to them before, and the fact that it was happening again didn't surprise them.

The man behind the register opened up the cash register and began pulling out bills and coins. Only one hundred dollar bill was in the pile of creased and old dollar bills, and older coins.

"Is that all? Hmm… I think I'll take that laptop of yours too," said the robber, turning to a man with laptop in his arms. It was a new MacBook, and the man was reluctant to give it to him.  
"Please, it took me so long to save enough for this…" he pleaded, but to no avail.

"Well isn't that too bad? This'll make a good replacement for my current laptop," said the robber with a malicious smile. The man whimpered almost soundlessly and handed over the laptop.  
"Why thank you very much sir," said the robber, performing a mock bow. Then he spotted something that he didn't like. A woman in the corner of the store had a phone in her hand and was dialing a number.  
The robber readied his gun and pointed it at the woman, who shrieked and dropped the phone. "Now we can't have anyone calling for help, can we?" The robber smirked and moved closer to the woman. He was about to bend down and pick up the phone, when a sharp clang rang through the air, and the gun was pulled out of his grip.  
Whirling around, the robber turned to see who had knocked the gun out of his hands. What he saw rendered him speechless.  
A girl was standing there, who looked about the age of fourteen, and she had the most unusual appearance. Green hair flowed down to her shoulders, and a baseball cap was atop the hair, which was the color red and rather faded. A pair of snow goggles were strapped to this hat despite the fact that it was the middle of spring. The eyes shined bright, too bright in fact; this girl had a natural eye color of green, but she was wearing red contacts, making a blinding yellow color that strained the eyes of anyone happening to look into them. She had blue lipstick on her lips, however it looked like a small child had simply smudged it onto her lips. She had a purple tattoo of whisker marks on both of her cheeks. She wore a necklace around her neck that had the letters _MM_ inscribed onto it, and the necklace itself was lime green. She was wearing a bright orange sweater, but it was not zipped up. Underneath was a plain white tanktop, but the bottom looked like it had been manually cut with a knife so her midriff would show. She wore jeans, but they were not the color blue; There were smears of purple, grey, teal, yellow, orange, and maroon, however the dominant color was green. Her shoes were green, with red laces. In short, her appearance was enough to make anyone dizzy at a glance.  
She also carried in her hands a worn, black metal baseball bat with the name _Megumi_ inscribed on it. This is what "Megumi" had used to knock the gun out of the robber's grasp.  
The robber regained his composure and scrambled to get his gun. He picked it up and pointed it at the girl's head. "Don't move a muscle!" Megumi simply looked up at him and stared into his eyes. The restrained green and red, plus the dominant yellow disoriented the robber, and this disorientation wouldn't have lasted longer than a second if Megumi hadn't taken advantage and bashed him over the head with the bat.  
Stunned, the robber fell to the ground. His dizziness was now increased tenfold, and looking at the rest of Megumi's appearance didn't help him at all. The gun fell to the ground and went speedy bullet was lucky enough to be speeding towards Megumi's face, but the unusual girl simply raised her bat. The bullet hit the metal bat and reverberated backwards.

The shocked customers were about to move to thank the girl, when they saw ominous shadows outside the store. The door burst open, letting in a whiff of the dirty air outside as well as the smell emanating from the people who had come inside. They were thick figures, and from the looks of it they were the robber's backup. The men had heard the gun go off and had rushed inside. They looked from the robber's unconscious body to the girl, who was standing near the gun. One of the men put two and two together to make four; however in this case it was more likely that the man was trying to put four and six together to make eight.  
"She kill our boss! This little girl kill our boss!"  
Megumi regarded the three men calmly. The men looked ready to pound her into the ground, and then without warning, they were rushing to do so. Megumi pulled the snow goggles down so they covered her eyes.  
The first thug ran at her with a fist outstretched. Megumi ducked under and brought her bat up, violently connecting it with the thug's jaw. The man went stumbling back, and Megumi took advantage by whacking him over the head with the bat. The first thug went down to the ground unconscious.  
The second thug had worn car tires lining his left arm. He pulled two off his left arm and threw them at Megumi with his right. Megumi sidestepped and both tires missed. The man threw more tires, and this time Megumi started running. She was circling around the man at a very fast rate. The man kept throwing tires, but Megumi was too fast. When the man had run out of tires, he realized the blur had disappeared. He turned around and saw the girl smiling sweetly, before he was knocked out with a bat to the side of the head.

The third man saw the girl defeat the two thugs, and ran back outside to a large truck. He backed the truck up, and then pushed the acceleration pedal to the floor, hoping to crash inside the building and kill the girl as well as anyone else. While the register keeper and customers screamed in terror, Megumi made not a sound. She pulled out an object resembling the stereotypical round bomb, and threw it at the truck. The third man saw it coming, and when he realized what it was, he slammed on the brakes. The dunderhead man picked up the round object despite him knowing that it was an explosive. When it failed to blow up, he looked up. Megumi was standing on the hood of the truck. She smashed the glass with her bat and hit the third thug on the forehead, successfully knocking him out.  
The danger was gone, and right when Megumi hopped off the truck, the sound of police sirens came. Someone had been smart enough to call the police during Megumi's scuffle with the three men. The people inside the Dunkin Donuts walked over to Megumi, hoping to thank her, but she was running away from the store, into the sunset, her work done. The people from the inside of the store now had a clear look at the back of her jacket. A panda bear head design was visible.


End file.
